Until Dawn: Unraveling the Ghosts of the Past
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: Ten years after the infamous disappearance of Joshua Washington, upcoming journalist Amy McAdams receives the opportunity of a lifetime to investigate the mystery of Blackwood Mountain. With a reward of ten thousand dollars each, Amy and the six friends she is required to bring must find out the truth about what really happened in that most forbidden of places.


Ten years after Joshua Washington became a wendigo, the legend of Blackwood Mountain, grim and nefarious as ever, still lived on. It became an urban legend of sorts, with people all over the world talking about it. What really happened to the three children of famed movie director Bob Washington and his wife on a remote mountain in western Canada? Were the rumors of an ancient curse linked to Cree mythology true? And most crazy of all, was it true that a monster lived upon the mountain, stalking its icy peaks and bone-chilling trails carved throughout the darkness of pathless woods?

Many wrote off the mystery as a juicy murder or a crime of passion that was covered up by the mountain's ominous history and Bob Washington's money. Others believed that the Washington boy killed himself for unknown reasons and his father was too humiliated to admit it publicly after the disappearance of his twin daughters a year prior and, again, used his money to cover up the degrading truth. Some believed that Joshua himself murdered his sisters out of sheer psychosis, and invited their friends to the mountain a year later and attempted to murder them as well in a sick and twisted game of sorts. The rumors of Joshua and his fate were heavily intertwined with theories of mental illness and a tortured soul, with many left to wonder whether Mr. And Mrs. Washington neglected their desperate and anguished son's issues, despite their vast wealth and resources.

As for the original survivors, five years after the disappearance of Joshua Washington and the destruction of the lodge, they all continued on with their lives as best as they could, but all of them knew that their lives would NEVER be normal. The media circus that ensued added to their pain that they all endured. Some of them even began going by an alias so as to avoid public scrutiny and they all did their best to avoid the media frenzy at hand. Driven by guilt and a heavy heart, Michael Munroe convinced the other survivors to return to the mountain on the fifth anniversary of Joshua's disappearance so as to attempt to quell the beast who they formerly knew as their friend. They sought to free his spirit by the only known way to do so – killing him with fire. Armed with weapons and pyrotechnics, they fought from dusk until dawn in a constant struggle to stay alive. After a night of blood, screams, and sheer terror, they came to the understanding that Joshua was far more dangerous and unstable than his sister Hannah was when she was a wendigo. They were unsuccessful in their ambitions to save their former friend and had no choice but to abandon the mountain and barely escaped with their lives, leaving his fate to destiny and attempting to go on with their hearts and minds forever carrying the heavy weight of their trauma.

Another five years had passed and with the tenth anniversary of Joshua Washington's disappearance nearing, upcoming journalist Amy McAdams has been searching for a story that will make her a household name. She receives a peculiar letter in the mail from an undisclosed third party that requests she bring along six friends and each of them will be rewarded with ten thousand American dollars if they can solve the mystery of Blackwood Mountain and reveal the truth about what happened to Joshua Washington. After researching the legend of the mountain and the mysterious disappearances of the Washington children, Amy thinks that she has found her scoop. That is, the story that will cement her place in the journalism industry and open many doors for her career. She recruits her friends Liz and Katie and her love interest Brad, as well as two of his friends, Vince and Javier, to help uncover the truth of the mystery of Blackwood Mountain.

**The Team **

**Amy McAdams: the new Jessica but less superficial. At age 25, she is white and has long, straight brown hair and is very fashionable. She is somewhat of a valley girl and loves shopping, pop music, and is flirtatious with Brad. Her blossoming career as a journalist is in its early stages and she may have finally found the story she needs to make it big. Defining traits - Confident. Trusting. Fashionable.**

**Brad Schmidt: the new Mike but less arrogant. At age 26, he is white and is tall, well-built, and extremely handsome. He has straight, light blonde hair that is neatly combed in a style similar to that of Michael Munroe. He is very flirtatious and has feelings for Amy, whom he knows from the news studio because he is her camera man. Defining traits - Persuasive. Driven. Outgoing. **

**Jason Wei: the new Chris but less nerdy. At age 26, he is medium-statured with lustrous and straight, black hair. Very intelligent and studious with a new career as a pharmacist. He is East Asian (specifically Chinese-American) and wears glasses. He has feelings for his friend Liz, whom invites him on the trip, but he has a hard time admitting it. Defining traits - Methodical. Humorous. Astute.**

**Javier Alvarez: the new Matt but more assertive. At age 25, he is Hispanic (specifically Mexican-American) with long and straight black hair pulled into a ponytail, brown skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. He is very athletic and enjoys soccer. A friend of Brad's, he tags along for the journey. Defining traits - Active. Motivated. Staunch.**

**Katie Moore: the new Emily but less bitchy. At age 26, she is African American with straightened dark hair (with red and purple highlights throughout it) and a few braided strands in the front, and very dark skin. A friend of Amy's who works behind the scenes at the news studio, she tags along for the journey. Defining traits - Intelligent. Resourceful. Sassy.**

**Liz Rossi: the new Ashley but less borderline. At age 25, she is white with straight black hair and brown eyes. She is easily frightened and has feelings for Jason, but will never tell a soul about them. She is Amy's best friend and was asked by her to tag along for the journey. Defining traits - Inquisitive. Forthright. Altruistic.**

**Vince Krizinski: the new Sam. At age 26, he is tall, well-built and extremely handsome. He is white with straight, black hair that is combed upward. An aspiring rock musician and Brad's best friend, he is a vegetarian and is gay. Brad asks him to tag along for the journey. Defining traits - Adventurous. Diligent. Artistic.**

**Zoey Abrams: the new Josh. She is a thin woman of about 28 with dark brown wavy hair and grey eyes. She is quiet and closed off from the rest of the group, whom she has only just met for the first time due to a shared interest of uncovering the truth about the mountain. She is quiet and distant from the others. Defining traits – Thoughtful. Complex. Isolated.**

**CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
